Silicones are used as textile treatments to impart a variety of properties, but in particular are used for improving the feel or hand of treated fabrics. For example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,844 (Nov. 1, 1988), U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,462 (Dec. 18, 1960), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,515 (Jan. 9, 2001), for a description of the general state of the art. The '515 patent in particular provides a detailed overview on the use of various silicones in the textile industry.
Fluorocarbons are extensively used in the textile industry to impart water and oil repellency to fabrics. They are also used to provide soil release properties. However, one of the major drawbacks of fluorocarbon treatments is the harsh feel imparted to the fabric surface. The increasing use of fluoropolymers in apparel fabrics and garments demands a higher level of softness.
There have been several attempts to combine various fluorocarbons and silicones into a single textile treatment to offer the combined benefits of each. However, such attempts have usually resulted in comprising one or more fabric attributes. For example, the addition of a silicone to a fluorocarbon treatment composition may improve the hand of the fabric, but the oil repellency of the combined treatment is often much worse when compared to the fluorocarbon treated fabrics. Thus, there is a need to identify fluorocarbon based textile treating compositions that maintain the attributes associated with fluorocarbon treatments, but improve the deficiencies, such as poor hand.
The present inventor has discovered certain silicones, namely amino terminated polydiorganosiloxanes, when combined with fluoropolymers, provide textile treatments that provide the positive attributes of fluoropolymers, while providing improved hand of the treated fabrics.